Vajra
The are a biomechanical alien race in Macross Frontier, its theatrical adaptation Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress and Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye. Skills and Abilities The Vajra lack the ability to communicate with other intelligent organisms directly and have attempted to solve this problem by infecting other organisms with the V-Type Virus. Unfortunately, the V-Type infection is fatal to most organisms if it reaches the brain, but one such attempt succeeded when Ranka Lee was infected by the V-Type virus in utero, allowing Ranka to communicate with the Vajra via singing while the V-Type virus remained harmlessly localized in her abdomen. History Prior to the Vajra War and events depicted in Macross Frontier, the Protoculture knew of the Vajra and feared, adored and deified their power to the extent of imitating the Vajra by inventing space fold drives, super dimension weaponry and even modeling some mechanical constructs after the form of the Vajra Queen. In March of 2059, during a reconnaissance mission to an unexplored asteroid belt, a New United Nations Spacy VF-171 Nightmare Plus is destroyed by a Vajra scouting party, who then proceed to attack the nearby Macross Frontier fleet. This incursion begins the Vajra War, however, it is soon revealed that N.U.N.S. were actually aware of the Vajra's existence prior to this attack, and has kept their existence a secret for nearly nineteen years. Eleven years prior to 2059 (circa 2048), the Vajra were drawn to attack 117th Research Fleet, destroying it and the thousands of innocent life aboard. The victims included researchers Mao Nome and Ranshe Mei, both of whom were developing a treatment for V-Type Virus. Characteristics Physical Attributes & Abilities The Vajra are bio-mechanical in nature and the large red Vajra units possess many advanced capabilities such as nearly impervious energy converting armor, the ability to space fold and a powerful anti-ship beam weapon. Individual Vajra operate with very little brain matter and as a species the Vajra seem to operate via a collective consciousness. The Vajra have no language and communicate with each other through fold space, utilizing fold quartz inside the V-Type micro-organisms in their blood. This communication method also keeps the Vajra in constant contact and allows them to adapt quickly in combat situations, even allowing them to evolve improved defenses as more Vajra are born and/or undergo metamorphosis. The Vajra are directed via the Queen and her subordinate Queens which often control fleets of Vajra, Vajra carriers and a Vajra mothership (such as the hive found on Gallia 4). The Vajra mate by transmitting a song called Aimo when they encounter Vajra from other galaxies. Types The Vajra as a race have appeared in seven different forms during the events of the Vajra War. The Vajra have appeared as Larvae, Flyers, Walker, Small-Size, Large-Size, Semi-Queen and Queen. While some forms of Vajra eventually grow into others (such as Larvae into Flyers) it is unknown whether or not all Vajra Larvae have the potential to grow into Large Vajra (Red) or Queens. Gallery Vajra Heavy Soldier (Macross Frontier).jpg|Vajra rampaging around the city. Vajra (Macross Frontier the Movie).jpg|Vajra on their homeworld. Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ, Berger Stone theorizes that the Vár Syndrome is due to the fold bacteria attempting to find new hosts after the Vajra fled to another galaxy. See Also Series *''Macross Frontier'' *''Macross Δ'' Movies *''Macross Frontier Movie: The False Songstress'' *''Macross Frontier Movie: The Wings of Goodbye'' Category:Species Category:Macross Frontier